Momotte! Lollipop MY WAY!
by kirie chan loveless
Summary: The story Momotte! Lollipop writen the way i would want it to be writen!there are a few made up places and charactors........but anyways,this is my first story and i worked hard so dont be mean  PLEEASE REVIEW!


Ok...this is what i would like Mamotte! Lollipop to be like if i were the creator!there will be like maibe 2 made up charactors but...not main charctors at all :)and there are alot of made up places to!!!like ninas school but whatevs!dont be mean because this is my first story :( OK LETS START _jumps in the air

* * *

_

Nina woke up slowly and gazed sleepely gazed at her alarm clock.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!6:50!!!!!!IM GONNA BE LATE!" she scurried out of bed (now wide awake) and got out her school uniform.

"Nina your going to be late!" her mom said as Nina attempted to get ready.

"A LITTLE LATE TO BE TELLING ME NOW MOM!" she spoke unsteadaly becuase she was also brushing her teeth.She rushed downstairs as if there was a fire or something!she was halfway out the door when her mom reminded her,

"Dont forget Nina you have to meet Kirie and Yuma at Yuzamka's ice creams shop after school."

"I think i can remember what things i have to do mom!" Nina said playfully.

"And dont forget your lunch!its on the table!"

"OKAY!" Nina yeled as she ran down the hallway.

She grabed her lunch and ran out.Kirie and Yuma have been her best friends scenese she could remember.They did everything together.After a moment of day dreaming,Nina picked up the pace.

_Oh no im gonna be soo late!!!!!!!!!!!I cant be late again...Kaiyuri sensei will give me detention for shure!_

She rushed through the streets trying to get through passing cars and other people.She never realized how crowded it was at this time in the morning.

"Oh thank kami!" she sighed.

Her middle school now only a few steps away.Haruhi middle school...not to old of a place.As much as she hated going to school,she loved going so she can see her friends,like most people!

"Hey Nina!!!" a familar voice called

"Oh hi kirie!!!!!"

Nina was always jelous of Kirie,for she was very preety and have had alot of boyfriends!Nina hadent had any this year,she prays that one day she will find her perfect guy...little did she know...that pray will be answered sooner than she thinks...

"Where is Yuma??" Nina asked becuase of the fact that Yuma is always with Kirie.

Yuma was preety too(all three of them were),but she was smarter than them.A straight A student as a matter a fact!

"She wasent at my house like normal...strange...but anyways shes probley just getting driven to school!" Kirie said in im-right tone.

"Lucky!i had to rush to get ready!!!"

"Oh poor Nina!i think she will survive!" Kire said as she puched Nina playfully in the arm.

"Ha!Hey we should get to class!!!"

Nina always finds it strange how when her Yuma,and Kirie walk into school that all the boys stare at Kirie and Yuma,but never her...she thought she was preety...did anyone else?

As the two girls were about to walk up the first flight of stairs to get to there class,they heard someone calling there name.They turned around,not caring if there holding up traffic,to see Yuma!

"HEY GUYS!!!!" Yuma said cheerfully!

"Hey!!!" Nina and Kirie said at one time!

"Lets get to class!!!!!" Yuma said with her fist in the air!!!!!

Yep,thats Yuma for ya!The hyperactive one!While Kirie is the beautiful calm and cool one!Nina knew she had her qualities...but she could never seem to point out what they were.

_A bell rings_

"All right take a seat!" said Kaiyuri sensei.

Nina,Kire,and Yuma,took there usual seats in the middle row.Today went by quick for Nina... becuase all day she was thinking about what her perfect guy would be like,

_well,he must be loving,caring,and sweet!and in good shape!!!!!_

Then she thoguht about what would look like!

_well,i just love brown or blond hair!!!it dosent matter what color eyes,just as ling as there preety eyes!!!i dont like short guys really,but thats only if hes really short..._

_ring_

Nina's thoghts were intterupted by the bell telling you to go to lunch!Lunch was Nina's favorite time!Because she and all her freinds could talk,but it was normally just those 3 girls.Lunch (as usual) was disgusting .This time it was green guck that looked like it had hair in it!!!!

"This might just be the most disgusting food they have ever served!" commented Kirie.

The rest of the day went by without anything special happening.Nina continued to daydream until the 3 girls left.

Nina and Yuma and Kirie walked down the route they normally took to and from there houses.They reaced the intersection in the road were each girl took a diffrent path.

"Oh ha!we almost forgot,we are going to the ice cream place remember?!" Kirie laughed

"Oh yhea!"

When the girls reached the Ice cream place,they wasted no time getting there icecream,for it was there favorite treat!

"Um...lets see..ill have 2 strawberry scoops on a waffle cone please" Kirie said.

"Ill have...2 scoops of rocky road with nuts on a regular cone please!" said Yuma.

"And ill have 1 scoop of cotten candy and one scoop of mint on a waffle cone please" said Nina.

As nasty as that sounds,Nina enjoyed that ice cream mix so much!The girls sat down at bench and began to enjoy there ice cream while gossiping and chatting.

"Hn?" Nina said confused as she stared at her ice cream.There was a blue candy looking thing in her ice cream.

"What is it?" asked the 2 others.

"I dont know...it must be candy..even thoguh i dident ask for any...the person must have droped it in there on accident." Nina said as she picked up the candy type thing.She decided to eat it.

"EW!" she yelped!the candy dident taste like candy at all!Ill was hard and wasent chewable!But she had already eaten it!

"Eh?Must be one of those jawbreakers." said Yuma.

Suddenly Nina cought a glimpse of something falling from the sky.She watched until it crashed right next to were she was sitting!

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA!" all 3 girls sreamed as they jumped out of there chairs and ran to go behind a table nearby.

Nina whatched in fear as figures of 2 young looking men arose from the smoke.

"Ouch" one of them yelped.

"Nice job getting us down here without causing a problem Itchi!BAKA!" one yeld

"Hey dont blame me..." another said more calmly.

The smoke had now faded and Nina couldent clearly see the 2 men.And to he amzment they were really cute looking boys that seemed to be her age!One was taller than the other with brown hair and brown eyes.

_HE LOOK LIKE THE GUY I WAS DAY _DR_EA_MING_ ABOUT!_

She glanced over to the other boy,who had blond hair and blue eyes.He wore a pair of goggles on his head.

_AND THE OTHER ONE I WAS DAY DREAMING ABOUT!_

She shiverd along with her friends as the boys made there way other to them.The brown haired one leaned over to Nina.

"Did you all just order ice cream???If so,did you happend to see a blue pearl anywhere?" the taller boy asked and smiled.

"Uh-ye-yes...the thi-thing..i um...kinda ate it...i thoguht it was candy...why??" Nina struggled to speak.

"WHAT!" both boys yelled causing the girls to jump.

Nina suddenly jumped up and started running in fear,along with her friends.

"Oh we chased her off" said one of the boys.

"She dosent undersatnd what thatcandy was...oh no...were in trouble!" said the smaller boy.

Nina,Kirie,and Yuma were finally at there intersection.

"I-wouder what what that was all about" Nina said while she breathed deeply.

"I dont know but it was weird" said Yuma.

"Well,i have a feeling this isent good...lets get to our houses..we can talk about it on the phone tonight ok?"Nina said.Her friends agreed.

"bye" they said still recovering from what happend.

As Nina walked home she was confused and scared

_Who were they???And they dident look familiar at all...and the one guy..im mean who weres goggles on his head anyway?And they looked just like the ones i was day dreaming about!!!!How bizzare...i have a bad feeling about this..._

_

* * *

_

YAY!!!!DONE!wooooooo...ok please reveiw!i worked hard..but there might be a few grammer misktakes sorry chibi sweat drop ILL BE MAKEING THE NEW CHAPTER SOON!


End file.
